


Death isn't quite what I thought it would be.

by ZazooooboooLooooo



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Author is a TommyInnit Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Beats TommyInnit to Death (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Kills TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Evil Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZazooooboooLooooo/pseuds/ZazooooboooLooooo
Summary: Tommy never thought he would be trapped in prison with a roommate.He never thought that said roommate would kill him either.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit, TommyInnit/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 31





	Death isn't quite what I thought it would be.

People should stop making it seem like death was so grand and peaceful. It really wasn’t. The world didn’t fade around you. It wasn’t like falling asleep. Every single time Tommy died it had always been painful. 

  
  
  


_A boot repeatedly slammed into his side. Ribs painfully snapped under his skin. He couldn’t even get a breath out, the air had been knocked out of him ages ago. How long has it been?_

  
  
  


No, instead Tommy's heartbeat raced in his ears, adrenaline high and heart racing. Every survival instinct would scream at him to fight back and run. But the only movement his body would make is a feeble twitch of his fingers, a small effort to live. His heart would _pound and pound_ until it was forced to stop. Blood would pour out of his body, pooling around his form. 

  
  
  


_Blood was splattered everywhere. Blood all over Dreams knuckles. Blood reflecting harsh orange lights from its place on the floor. It took him several seconds to process the fact that it was_ **_his_ ** _blood spilt everywhere, dripping from his beaten body._

  
  
  


This had never been the plan. What was the plan again? He couldn’t remember why he even came into this god forsaken cell in the first place. He should’ve known it was a bad idea _(its always a bad idea)_ . Nothing good ever came out of his interactions with Dream. His exile was proof of that. Hell everything _before_ exile was proof of that. Every time it ended with him hurting, with _Tubbo_ hurting. 

  
  
  


_Hands gripped his head, pulling his hair painfully, forcing his eyes to look at the porcelain mask he hated so much._

_“If you can’t kill me what does that make me? Some sort of god?”_

  
  
  


He had wanted to say goodbye to everyone who had ever shown even an ounce of kindness toward him even when he didn't deserve it _(he wouldn't ever deserve it)._ There was so many people he had to thank and apologize to. Everyone on the server deserved something for putting up with his antics. 

  
  
  


_His head was slammed into the wall. His vision became blurred and blotchy._

_“Why don't you go visit him then?"_

_Hands sticky with blood wrapped around his neck._

Maybe for once in Tommy's life he could finally find peace.

_The world went dark._


End file.
